Field of Arbol Songbook
by Korora
Summary: Ransom Trilogy themed song parodies. New, Wither and the Head
1. Thulcandrian Rhapsody

The Ransom Trilogy belongs to C. S. Lewis' estate, the tunes to their composers

Thulcandrian Rhapsody  
Ransom sings the plain text, _various Eldila the italicized_  
To the tune of "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen

_This is the real life  
It is not fantasy  
Just wish that you could  
Get that through to MacPhee  
Open your eyes  
Maleldil wants you all free_  
I'm just a linguist  
I'm not the Lord, you see  
Just a man, fallible  
Little high, little low  
_He has been to Mars and  
Met that world's archangel, you see, you see_

(musical interlude)

Venus is on her way  
Will Jack make it here at all?  
Satan wants his will to falter  
Satan would attack that world  
And I have to go stand in his way  
Lewis, ooh  
Mind my affairs  
I could be back about this time tomorrow  
Or I could be back in about twenty-seven years

I must face the Un-Man.  
Against the Venusian Eve  
He has got lies up his sleeve  
Goodbye, C. S. Lewis, I've got to go  
Got to leave for Perelandra posthaste  
Venus, ooh  
Ready to leave now  
Wish our world's Oyarsa'd never fallen

(musical interlude)

I see that Jack and Dr. Humphrey kept my trustOw, my heel, ow my heel, seems the Evil One bit me  
_Tor and Tinidril never ever fell, glory be!_  
Malacandra  
_Malacandra_  
Malacandra  
_Malacandra_  
Malacandra  
Neruval  
Viritrilbia!  
I'm just a linguist  
At Cambridge I did teach  
_He's just a linguist  
But immortal now is he  
And the Pendragon as well, don't you see?_  
Easy ope, hard to seal, will you mend my heel  
_We're sorry, no, we cannot mend your heel_  
Mend my heel  
_We're sorry, no, we cannot mend your heel_  
Mend my heel  
_We're sorry, no, we cannot mend your heel  
Cannot mend your heel_  
Mend my heel  
_Cannot mend your heel_  
Mend my heel  
_We cannot, no we cannot_  
Perelandra  
Perelandra  
Perelandra  
I'll be back  
_The Sura says that the devil has a brand-new scheme  
New scheme, new scheme_

(musical interlude)

So you think that humanity's just raw material  
N. I. C. E., I know you're run by devils  
Oh, Merlin  
Glad you're on our side, Merlin  
Now it's time to stop  
Now it's time to stop Wither's plans

(musical interlude)

Farewell  
Farewell  
Perelandra's coming  
Perelandra's coming  
Perelandra's coming  
For me

Going to meet King Arthur


	2. The Devil Went Down to Venus

"The Devil Went Down to Venus"  
To the tune of "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" by the Charlie Daniels Band

The Devil went down to Venus  
He was looking for a soul to snare  
When Weston arrived, to his surprise  
He found Ransom already there  
When Weston came across Ransom  
He called the devil into himself  
Devil made Weston have seizures  
Next thing Ransom could tell

Devil said "Eve, you didn't know it, but  
"Maleldil He wants you  
"To disobey Him, be your own  
"And do what you wish to do.  
"You've got it good now, milady  
"But let me tell to you  
"As friend to friend, you'll be at a dead-end  
"If this you just will not do."

Ransom said, "He is lying.  
"This has been done before.  
"My own forbears fell into his snare  
"And unleashed a lot of horrors."

Ransom, words will not suffice  
Get ready to fight hard  
'Cause Hell's broke loose on Venus  
And the devil deals the cards  
And if Eve holds, all Venusians will  
Tread the streets of gold  
But if she don't,  
Oh, billions of lost souls

(Musical interlude)

The devil made a compelling case  
And he tried to make her vain  
To make her egotistical  
When the moment came  
Ransom he was losing ground  
Maleldil told him he  
Was to fight with the Un-Man  
If Venus would stay free

(Musical interlude)

They wound up in a cavern  
Way under Tai Harendrimar  
And Ransom threw the Un-Man there  
Into a volcano large

Hail the Venusian King and Queen!  
The Devil's in the Pit and far from pleased!  
Glory be to God! The task is done!  
Time for Ransom's departure has come.

(Musical interlude)

The Devil went back into Hell  
He knew that he'd been beat  
And what became of him's unknown  
But Satan wasn't pleased.

Ransom had to go back to the Earth;  
He had been gone a year  
When his work was done then he would be back  
For his heel could only heal here.

Hail the Venusian King and Queen!  
The Devil's in the Pit and far from pleased!  
Glory be to God! The task is done!  
Time for Ransom's departure has come.


	3. Wither and the Head

"Wither and the Head

To the tune of "Pinky and the Brain" by Richard Stone

They're Wither and the Head

Yes, Wither and the Head

One worships Satan;

The other is dead

John Wither has a plan

To damn his fellow man

Down thither

They're Wither and the Head, Head, Head, Head

Head, Head, Head, Head

Head

A killer guillotined;

Frost took his head fast

Off to Belbury's foul scene

Where It's demon-possessed!

They're Wither and the Head

Yes, Wither and the Head

Their infernal scheme

Is brilliantly led

With Alcasan's cerveau

In Lucifer's control

Out thither

They're Wither and the Head, Head, Head, Head

Head, Head, Head, Head

/Shout syllable of improvised gibberish/


End file.
